


alone

by rideorparadise



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideorparadise/pseuds/rideorparadise
Summary: The title is misleading. She's not alone anymore.
Relationships: Logan (Ride or Die)/Original Character(s), Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)





	alone

She stood alone, resting her elbows against the balcony railing. The cherry of her cigarette cackled against the cold New York air as she dragged the smoke in- that was how her last New Years were celebrated after her mom died. Isolating herself from friends, watching the fireworks from afar.

This time things were different, his hands circled her waist. “Come inside, troublemaker.”

She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Just a second.”

“You don’t have to be alone anymore,” he trailed kisses on her exposed neck, awakening her skin in goosebumps. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re right,” she turned around, dropping her cigarette at their feet. He shuddered as her cold hands reached the nape of his neck, playing with his hair. “I never want to be alone again.”

He pulled her flush against him—she laughed into their kiss as he lifted her up, carrying her to their new beginning.


End file.
